Movie Night
by Belldandy07
Summary: Desmond/Shaun. While watching Spiderman 3, Desmond and Shaun reveal their innermost feelings to each other. Desmond makes some pretty strong vows, but Shaun can't cope with them. Abundant fluff.


Fandom: Assassin's Creed Pairing: Desmond/Shaun Disclaimer: None of this is for monetary profit. And I don't own a lick of the AC fandom.  
>Warning: Malemale romance and fluff abound. If you're adverse to either concept, or both concepts, please take your eyes elsewhere. Second Warning: Light spoilers are featured for the film Spider-Man 3.

Story Commentary: Desmond and Shaun make light references to their dialogue in the Assassin's Creed series.

Find me in full swing on DeviantArt, under PeorthMoon.

* * *

><p>Aquamarine bliss spilled into him, every time he opened his eyes.<p>

Every time he closed his eyes, the night's sonata replenished him. Never before had he felt so alive, so warm and thoroughly happy. Every day, he felt like flying to the moon! Happiness knew no bounds, in the life he led.

He was Desmond Miles, legendary bartender and Assassin. His life as an Assassin had come to an end, a long while ago, but never would he abandon the path he had taken. Life had been a cruel, intolerable nightmare while he explored the lives of his ancestors, but...looking back on the Great Templar War, he found it impossible to regret anything. Start to finish, every moment of his adventure was pure magic. It led him to Lucy Stillman, the fearless lionness who led him out of Vidic's hands. Because of that same adventure, he also met the one, the only Rebecca Crane.

He also met the one, the only love of his life.

They were sharing a movie, but he couldn't stop himself from reflecting on the near past. They shared a rocky start, but only because of the horrific stress they were under. Desmond could barely cope with his life as Ezio Auditore's descendant, Shaun missed civilization-it was all too much for them to accept, far too much for them to bear. Lucy constantly tried to make peace between the two of them, telling Shaun that Desmond was only on edge because of destiny. Shaun felt degraded by the Assassin's 'Mummy', Rebecca constantly made jokes to lighten the mood-

And fourteen months later, Desmond checked into the Venetian with a best-selling author.

Restoration followed the end of the Templar War. The world's great leaders and its communities united, sending their world into a magnificent rebirth. Businesses were reborn, resulting in rejuvenated economies. Abstergo's remaining victims returned to their families, lovers and even pets. Never again would the world know another war, overjoyed about its recovery from Abstergo's reign. But widespread recovery wasn't the only miracle. Desmond, Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca made a decision following the war. They would take a year to get their lives back on track, and then meet up again-all the while holding their silence. None of them were meant to contact each other.

Desmond was thrilled about seeing Lucy and Rebecca again. His second mother had quickly made a name for herself, working as an esteemed doctor. Rebecca was a revered tech for the CIA, and Shaun-

Shaun took the breath completely out of his body.

The ex-tactician restored his life as a History professor, working at the prestigious Oxford University. Prior to the war, his classes were in high demand. People rejected the University if they couldn't get into one of his classes for the quarter. His strong reputation was revitalized as soon as he stepped onto Oxford grounds, ecstatically received by the establishment's faculty. He re-acquainted himself with the technicalities of a professor's life-

And earned a leave of absence.

Warmth flooded the bartender's body. He tightened his grip on the professor, but it was a slight increase. He had wrapped his arms around the other's upper half, playfully holding him hostage while they watched a movie. Even though the Assassins had left the Sanctuary, a certain historian couldn't take his leave from Desmond's journey. Desmond volunteered to aid Shaun on his quest for (more) answers, taking the perfect opportunity to spend a lengthy vacation with the historian. The University granted him time off for two reasons: additional recovery time was certainly needed, after his ordeal, and he wished to dig deeper into the world's exotic treasures. Particularly the treasures of Italia and Jerusalem. Another book would soon be tacked onto his long list of best sellers, featuring not only the stories of Assassins but the treasures of their home worlds. Even after the Templar War, Shaun couldn't flush his fascination with Desmond's ancestors. And since Templars weren't anything more than a bad dream, why not take the time to explore?

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're tired of this already?"

'There's actually something much more fascinating to stare at,' was the response Desmond initially created, but he chose another. "It's all right," he said, his calm voice spilling into the regal room. For the first time in an hour, he re-directed (some) attention to the film. Tobey Maguire was doing an amazing job as Spiderman, but...

"Listening to this guy bitch and moan's kinda getting on my nerves, though."

Shaun's musical brown eyes peered into Desmond's, twinkling with merriment. "What, wouldn't you be 'bitchy' if you were bitten by an arachnid, and forced to handle overwhelming responsibilities?"

The Assassin couldn't help but grin. He could taste the (completely harmless) sarcasm behind the other's words. Both of them were perfectly aware of the path Desmond had taken, still able to touch the memories that shifted their world. Compared to a certain bartender, Peter Parker had very little to complain about. "I dunno," the Miles said, drawing his words out in a playful manner. Encouraged by his other half's demeanor, the historian snuggled against him.

"I mean, what's the big deal? It's not like he has to take down a huge corporation or anything. Just open a can of whoop ass on a few costumed morons, and that's that."

Shaun gave him a look that swept his heart away. "Not everyone's story can be like yours, Desmond."

"Which gives me the right to bitch and moan as I please."

The Hastings was silent for a moment. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an age-a peaceful, beautiful age. "You know what I wonder about?" the Oxford celebrity asked, turning onto his back. His eyes glittered, capturing the light of the silvery moon.

"Mary Jane. It's a wonder...how she can teeter back and forth between two lovers. I know she's going bonkers over Parker's journey and all that...but...there's only one way to get through a tunnel." At that point, he spoke as if he were reciting a poem-but it was a poem, straight from the heart. Something he believed in with all of his might-but never believed in before. "It's always better to tread the unknown while holding another's hand. That way, you won't end up confused when you reach the finish line. Makes the celebration much more enjoyable, eh?"

At that point, Desmond realized just how small Shaun was. He wanted to enclose the professor inside of his arms, and never let him go. "What, wouldn't you teeter and totter?" he asked, making a playful spin on Shaun's earlier words. "Look at everything she's going through. Her career's gone belly upside up, the guy's cheating on her with Gwen-her whole world's gone topsy turvy."

"That's taking the easy way out of things."

"You aren't being fair, Shaun."

"Now now. I'm not saying I support your moronic counter-part either. I think they're both being moronic dolts, and it's really grating on my nerves."

"Naaaaaaaaw. Leave poor Spidey alone. He's got a whole bunch of problems, 'cuz he accidentally wiped out his grandfather-"

"Uncle."

"Whatever. And his girlfriend doesn't understand what he's going through! He's all alone and alienated, forced to deal with powers he can barely understand! It wouldn't kill you to be more supportive!"

Shaun began to pout, as he usually did whenever a situation turned sour. But he wasn't the least bit upset. It was all in good fun. "Oh, sure! Looks like he's taking this journey of his pretty hard, skipping around town with Miss Stacy!"

Resting in that grand room, gazing at an adventure that had not yet begun, Desmond realized just how tired he had become of the movie. Shaun was not only arguing over Peter Parker and Mary Jane-he was making obvious references to their relationship. A relationship that had taken time, blood, sweat and tears. He realized just how much he would rather listen to Shaun's voice, instead of Mary Jane's affair with the saucy Harry Osbourne. There they were, in one of the world's most beautiful cities, in they were listening to two morons cheat on each other!

What a waste. If I could, I'd take him around the world in a heartbeat.

"I'm not sold on Parker either. He can keep his Gwens and his vendettas. I would've slit my own wrists before I'd even think of cheating on you."

That made the Hastings smie. "Yeah, sure, life was hard. I knew that," his assistant went on, both serious and warm. "The whole world knew it. But...you meant a lot to me, back there in the Sanctuary. You still mean a lot to me. You're my whole world. Just like Mom and Bec, but in a different sense, you know? I wouldn't have cared if Ezio Auditore himself waltzed into the Sanctuary. You were there, and you were worth the trouble."

"My my. A liason with your ancestor?"

"Whatever, dumbass," the bartender said with a cheeky grin, ruffling Shaun's hair. "I'm trying to make a point."

"Point made."

"I was a pretty big dumb ass," the Miles went on, inwardly grimacing over how tiny the historian was. How he had come so close to losing Shaun, during the Great War against Abstergo. Words he had meant to say a long while ago spilled out, resulting in two souls ignoring Eddie Brock.

"I know that. Won't ever forget it. But...I wouldn't have jumped on the first hot thing with two legs. There isn't even anyone that can come close to you."

"Wasn't too much of a saint myself, Desmond."

But we realized it. We knew. We took responsibility, and decided to stop.

"You turned around, though. We both did. It took us a while, but...we eventually stopped to smell the roses. And I'm glad I did. Otherwise...I would've lost you. Forever."

"No you wouldn't have," a rosy cheeked professor said, his voice soothing. "Only for a good moment. But you wouldn't have lost me forever. I just would've taught you a lesson."

"But if I had done something to push you away..."

With a sigh, Desmond took a moment to look at the city. Its glittering lights brightened the entire world, even though moonlight had drawn mortal kind into the deepest serenity. He took another moment to look upon their lush room, with its decor that was fit for a king. He then returned his full attention to Shaun, who was peering at him with a puppy's eyes. There wasn't anything in the world more fascinating, more beautiful and exotic than the celebrity-even in comparison to Vegas, and all of its splendor. "Here's the thing," the Assassin went on, eyes glazed over in deep thought.

"Even with everything we went through, even with everything I went through...nothing...nothing was more painful than living without you. Thinking of a life without you. I tried thinking of one on a few occasions, because I was being such a dick, and...well, it sucked. It...pushing you away would've been like...living without air. It wouldn't have been right."

Shaun's smile grew even warmer, but his other half could tell he had become uncomfortable. The professor sensed distress, gentle but feverish. The kind of distress that could touch one's heart, but crush stars all at once. "I need to apologize," the Miles went on. "For everything. Starting from when I called you an ass-"

"A dick."

"Whatever. For the very first time. I really am sorry."

Shaun looked as if he had lost every one of his most precious dreams. "Oh my God," he said breathlessly, eyes piercing Desmond's soul. "You aren't putting an end to this, are you?"

"Oh sure, Shaun. I'm getting you out of the way so I can hook up with-"

"Oh, whatever," the historian snarled, eyes flashing with vehement light. Desmond had made a stab at Parker, Mary Jane, whatever. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," the raven-haired Assassin went on.

"I was trying to tell you of how sorry I am. Of how sorry I always will be. I know you can't ever forget, but...I hope you can forgive me."

"Yes, Desmond. I forgive you. I forgive you for being what you are-a witless, spineless baboon with an ass for a face."

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an age. No one could possibly speak, while encased in kisses that took one's breath away. "Thank you for letting me come," the Miles whispered, resting on top of his moon. Shutting his eyes, he laid his head against the other's chest.

"Along for your project, I mean. Thank you...for letting me come with you."

"Thought you were done with History lessons," a smiling, rosy cheeked professor said, cupping the other's face. "I'm surprised you wanted to come along at all."

Desmond rolled onto his back, then swept the other into his arms. "Seriously?" he asked, toying with the other's hair. "I thought I would've been too. But...after all the time we spent together, it's...it's kinda hard for me to say goodbye. Maybe this trip will be my way of giving Ezio and Altair that final goodbye. I don't know. It just isn't time yet."

He then popped up, in place but obviously restless. "Wait a minute," he exclaimed, evidently caught off guard. "This isn't where this is supposed to be going! I...hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" an unnerved Shaun asked.

"Marry me. At the very end of this, marry me."

Shaun looked as if Desmond had spoken in backwards German. He said nothing for a moment, then-

"Are we playing some sort of game? Is this a riddle, perhaps?"

"Yeah, we're playing a game. It's called the 'see how long you can put up with Desmond' game. You have to work on your book while putting up with me. At the very end of the game, you give me the greatest honor any man, or woman, could ever hope for. Your hand in marriage."

A scowl took flight on Shaun's face. "Oh, how nice. You're pidgeon-holing me into marrying you?"

"Yep."

"You're going to force me to spend the rest of my days with you, if I don't kill you?"

"Yep."

"Well, Desmond, I don't like that idea. I don't like it one bloody bit!"

Ezio Auditore's descendant shrugged. "Why?"

"Why can't I marry you right now?"

"Because I haven't proven myself yet. That's why."

"Oh really? You and I only helped to save the world, and you haven't proven yourself to me?"

"No, because now we're focusing on the real deal. Now we're focusing on our lives, our stories. We can finally focus on what's important to us. And you're important to me. I want to help you in every way I can, so we can shape a story together. If I turn out to be absolutely useless to you, your project or whatever, then it's over and done with."

"Just like that? You'd leave me?"

"Please don't give me those eyes, Shaun."

"What? You're telling me to leave you if you suck eggs at data collecting!"

A sigh followed those words.

"Don't get me wrong, love. I appreciate you being noble and all that. But I love you far more than I'll ever my books, the university and all that. Don't you get it? I don't want to throw you away! Over anything! I don't care if Vidic resurrects himself, and forces us all to become his mindless slaves! And who are you to make all of the terms in our relationship? You said this is our story!"

They stared at each other, challenging the other to speak. Challenging the other to present a strong, valid argument. Then they turned to their tv screen. Mary Jane was in the kitchen, cooking alongside Harry Osbourne. And that resulted in an eruption of laughter. Joyous, light, warm and loving laughter. There they were, arguing over how to love, and Peter Parker was fiddling with a new hair do! While Mary Jane was using Harry as rebound guy! "Come here," Shaun said sweetly, drawing Desmond into an embrace that would never be broken. They said nothing for another age, content with resting in each other's arms. "I love you," a soft, musical voice whispered.

"Get that through your head."

"This just isn't working. I hate you, Shaun. I just can't understand you."

"So what? You'll run out and buy yourself a new hair do?"

"Dick."

"Asshole."

Half an hour later, credits were rolling. And two hearts were asleep, snuggled deep within each other's arms. They were asleep but alive, warm and breathing in the rich air of life's joys. Desmond felt warm and alive, resting in the arms of his other half. His heart, joy and aquamarine calm.

He slept, despising himself for Shaun's future heartbreak. He slept, wondering how he'd creep away in the night, if he ever made Shaun cry.


End file.
